


Der Eismann

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Zombies, F/M, Nazis, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A (for now at least) one shot of Edward Richtofen and reader. The reader is stuck in the midst of the zombie outbreak and must seek refuge. Is refuge worth the price of being trapped with a madman that is willing to do whatever it takes to see his plan to completion? (tw: non-con, Stockholm syndrome, mind break, gore, and torture.)The story takes place in a modern setting with Richtofen in the future due to time travel.





	Der Eismann

**_SNAP._ **

Your head shot up at the sound piercing, what was once, a deafening silence. Immediately you realized that you had fallen asleep accidentally so you swore under your breath and examined the surrounding area. The leaves rustled gently in the pitch-black forest as the sweet smells of autumn were paired with a sickly rotting scent which only raised the panic and anxiety you felt.

“H-hello?” You grabbed your flashlight and jumped to your feet hastily. A small click was heard before your flashlight illuminated the path before you. However, you much rather would have seen nothing but darkness as two elongated pale faces with maggots were revealed to you. A panicked scream escaped your mouth as you took off, running for safety of some sort; you could hear the two zombies’ footsteps hot behind you as you ran as fast as your legs could carry you. After a while you were covered in sweat and debris from your undead assailants chasing you for God knows how long. You contemplated giving up and letting yourself be ripped limb from limb until you noticed someone else in the woods wandering around.

“HEY! COME ON! THEY’RE COMING! YOU HAVE TO RUN WITH ME!” The person seemed to not hear you so you tried flailing your arms and shouting to get their attention, without stopping running. Apparently your “friends” noticed the person too as they stopped going after their fast food and instead took after the slower meal. You stopped in your tracks and screamed as you saw the zombies lunge after the easy target and take a bite out of their shoulder. Blood started being flung left and right in front of you as you watched this poor person’s limbs being torn from their body as the bloodthirsty creatures consumed them. Tears fell down your face as you could not drag yourself away from the traumatizing scene going on before you. Your mouth began to salivate and your stomach became queasy from the mauling so you ran to the closest bush and vomited, holding your stomach tightly in distress. By the time you came back to your senses the zombies were dangerously close to finishing off this victim so you had to go. You darted off immediately heading in the opposite direction you started off at, trying to put as much distance as possible between you and those monsters.

By the time you were confident that you were safe you realized that you had forgotten to grab your bookbag that was next to you when you woke up. A small groan left your lips as you knew you had to search for supplies somewhere soon. You looked up to the sky and noticed a bit of light probably from a small local city that got abandoned so you started making your way to the source of light.

Once you got closer to the light you realized it was actually a large factory that was radiating that light pollution. A rusty fence was currently the only thing between you and that factory which meant you would have to scale it and, hopefully, not get caught or cut on it. Your thinking time was cut short as you heard a low guttural growl that could only be made by a person or what was once a person. You climbed up and jumped to the other side of the fence just in time as a zombie ran to the fence and grabbed the rusty chain links, shaking the metal violently while screeching. Wide-eyed you take several steps back before you hear a gunshot in the distance and a bullet zips past your head, hitting the zombie attacking the fence.

When you turn around a man has a machine gun aimed at your head. He shouts something at you that you were not certain if you did not understand due to being in shock or if it was foreign to you. He comes up to you and grabs your arm, pushing it painfully behind your back to make you walk in front of him so he could take you somewhere. You whimper and try to stay a few steps in front of the man to minimize any sort of pain caused.

You were observing your surroundings to try and take in some way to get out of this situation, but nothing was proving to be useful to you in any sort of way. Before you knew it another strange man was in front of you, but this one was wearing a World War II Nazi uniform with slightly disheveled hair, 5 o’clock shadow, and was a decent bit taller than you. You would be lying if you said the man was not slightly attractive, but he had an air about him that screamed deranged mass-murderer. Some words were passed in private between the two men and the first one left you with the, what you could only assume, Nazi.

“Why were you trespassing?” Your head shot up in surprise as you heard the thick German accent.

“I—uhhh… Zombies…” You were caught too off-guard to react and give the man a better answer.

“If you want safety you must pay for it.” The German stated coldly.

“I-I don’t have any money. I had food I could offer.” You meekly replied.

“ _I had food I could offer_. Bah. You have nothing to offer so go back with the zombies and don’t bother my work again.” Your mouth dropped, flabbergasted by the man mocking you and willingness to toss you back out to the dead.

“Pl-please… I can work…” The Nazi froze and look back over his shoulder at you. He looked you up and down with his pale green eyes. You could not help but to shudder as he looked like a butcher sizing up meat.

“I suppose I could use you for something.” He stated before giving you a toothy creepy grin. You began having second thoughts of staying in this guy’s territory but before you could put anything into words he made a beeline towards you, walking much like a wolf about to attack its prey. He placed a hand on your shoulder, letting it rest there for a second before grabbing it tightly and pushing you to the ground. The pain made you quickly drop to the floor like the man intended. Once you were on the floor the German let go, chuckling deeply. “I just need to make sure you will listen to whatever I tell you to do. Imagine these as tests. Lick my boots.”

“Excuse me?” You asked in disbelief, your shoulder still aching where he grabbed.

“Lick. My. Boots. Make them shine! I won’t ask you again. So do it or get out. Once these tests begin you will either pass or fail.” You gulped and looked up pleadingly at him. “ ** _Now_**.” He practically growled the word which caused you to flinch from fear.

Reluctantly you inched closer to his boots with your tongue out, but before you even had a chance for your tongue to touch the leather you felt a gloved hand grab a bunch of your hair. Your eyes widened as you were quickly forced to lick the German’s boot; you gagged at the taste of leather, dirt, and some metallic flavor.

“Keep your tongue out or I cut it out. Do you understand?” You were only just now realizing the idiocy of you staying here. You probably would have been safer with the zombies outside in all honesty, but you reluctantly nodded since it was too late to go anywhere now. He jerked your hair up to make you look him in the eyes. “I said do you understand?”

“Y-yes.” You suddenly felt warm wetness on your face and, in disgust, realized the man spat on you.

“That’s Yes sir, Richtofen. Stick your tongue out, Hunde.” Tears streamed down your face as hope of getting out alive seems to dissipate from your mind. You stick your tongue out and keep it there as tears continue to freely fall from your eyes. Richtofen pulls your head back up to his boot and forces you to take a long lick much to your dissatisfaction. “Enjoying the dried blood on my boots?” You gagged as you almost threw up right then and there. But before you had a chance to fully regroup yourself mentally he made you take another long drag of his boot across your tongue. “Want more?” You shake your head “no”. “Wrong answer.” He pulled your head backwards and then swung it down, smashing mainly your nose and forehead into the ground, releasing your hair after.

Your head immediately sprung back up upon release and you felt warm liquid slowly trailing down your forehead and chin. Before you had a chance to do anything else you were made to take another long lick up Richtofen’s boot, only as soon as you were done with the lick he made you start back down at the bottom, not giving you a chance to do anything between the licks. He kept doing this until you finished cleaning his entire boot except for the bottom sole. You were thankful that he did not make you lick that part.

“Ready for the other boot, Hunde?” You started to shake your head but remembered your previous mistake so instead you reluctantly nodded. “Good girl, open wide.” Once more you slowly stuck your tongue out for the German man and let him use you to clean his other leather boot. Once done you sighed relief as he released your hair; until he placed the heel of his boot on your face. “Leck meine Stiefel mehr, Hunde.” You did not have to speak German to understand that he now wanted you to lick his heel, however this time he wanted to see you do it of your own “free will”. Mentally you tried to pretend it was something, anything, else as you forced your tongue to make contact with the sole of the boot.

You were not able to “clean” the soles as well as you were with the main part of the boots, but Richtofen did not seem to mind. He seemed to rather quickly grow tired of the licking and ordered you to stop.

“Come with me.” Richtofen grabbed your wrist and yanked you up, dragging you along with him as he walked down hallway after hallway until you both got to his “office”. It was dirty like the rest of the factory but it had a small bed, desk, chair, and minifridge in it. This was most likely where the man spent all his free time. You almost did not want to ask why he brought you here. You slowly turned your head to face him, only to realize he had been staring at you the entire time with a very creepy, sadistic, toothy grin.

“Wh-what?” You meekly asked.

“I just noticed how uncomfortable you looked!” Richtofen said it with almost childlike glee. You noticed that he was holding his hands behind his back while he was rocking back and forth on the ball of his foot. He had something planned that was making him giddy, but what was it? You gulped and found yourself staring at his hands. “You noticed! Want to see it?” Hesitantly you nodded and the German pulled a decently sized knife from behind his back. Your eyes widened and you started stepping back, away from Richtofen as he took steps closer until you bumped into his desk, falling back onto it.

“Are you scared?” Richtofen’s voice seemed deeper and huskier. The man was obviously sickly getting off to this. But your lack of response proved to be unsatisfactory for him as his face contorted into one of disgust and frustration. “ANSWER YOUR MASTER, HUNDE!” Richtofen raised the knife and slashed at your face, cutting your cheek. Tears came to your eyes as blood beaded at the stinging wound. You nervously nodded to avoid getting injured worse.

“Y-yes…” Richtofen seemed to return to that playful cat-like mentality almost instantly after hearing you speak. You watched the German like a hawk as he planned his next cut. The knife’s tip dug into your skin slightly at the collarbone before it slowly started being drug down your chest and stomach, cutting your shirt, bra, and skin and causing blood to immediately start flowing despite being a minor cut. Richtofen grabbed your shirt and tore it out from under you to rip it off your body, leaving your torso exposed to the cold dusty air.

You gulped and whimpered, looking up at Richtofen with his knife. He lowered his head onto your chest, moving to lap up the blood from your wound which caused a bit more stinging. You could not help but to find your breath slightly labored as you looked down at the Nazi, watching him move from your wound to your right nipple. Richtofen’s warm wet mouth enveloped around your nipple as he flicked his tongue against it. You whined at the sensation and wiggled slightly, however you found that to be a mistake as the German pulled his hand back and stabbed the knife down into your hand, locking it to the desk. You screamed and started crying from the excruciating burning and warmth coming from your hand. Despite your pain Richtofen was still sucking hard on your nipple, coming off of it with a *pop*. He moved to the other one and started flicking it with his tongue too.

“Wh-why?!” You screamed at him which was, in retrospect, a poor idea as well since he pulled away from you, growling. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a smaller knife and plunged it into your other hand on the table, effectively trapping you there unless willing to cause yourself more pain trying to get away.

“You are being bad. You need to chain up a bad Hunde.” He leaned in, hovering over your partially exposed body, and whispered in your ear. “Don’t move. If you move I will make you regret being born~.” His voice was practically a purr and you felt terrified in that moment, trembling, as you watched him walk to the other side of the room and bend over. He appeared to be looking for something in the debris, but once you heard a few metal clinks you realized what he meant. Richtofen walked back to you with chains in his hands. He made a rudimentary collar and leash with the chains around your neck. “There, isn’t that better?” You whimpered as you contemplated saying “no”.

“Ye-y-es ss-sir…” Your words were so choppy and stuttered that you were worried he was going to hurt you just for messing it up. But instead he gently patted and rubbed your head.

“Good Hunde.” He placed a small kiss on your bloodied forehead before going to the other side of his desk and grabbing a third knife. Richtofen watched you squirm with eager eyes before cutting your pants and underwear off in the same manner as your shirt. You whimpered as the blade dug into your skin and left you completely nude and exposed to the German madman. Richtofen could not help but lift up your lower half slightly to kiss and nip at your inner thighs, enjoying feeling you wriggle and writhe with fear but also a slight bit of arousal.

“P-plea-sse don’t d-d-do th-thi-iss…” You were sobbing out of embarrassment, fear, and pain.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you love it as much as me, Hunde~.” His accent seemed almost thicker as his lust grew. In a sick way that sentence made you slightly excited for it which made you hate yourself for even slightly wanting it. He set your hips back down on his desk and he hovered over you again, starting to kiss and bite at your shoulders, drawing blood and licking his lips with every bite. Richtofen grabbed your hair again and pulled your head back, revealing your neck for him. He licked his now bloodied lips before biting hard into the side of your neck, following it with a gentle kiss on your jugular.

“You’re mine, Hunde. Your name doesn’t matter you’re just my Hunde now.” You started panicking as this lunatic keeps placing kisses and bites along your body, marking you just for him. Maybe this would not be so bad… Maybe he’ll just let you go after this… Doubtful after this actually… You cried more as you realized this was your life now, trapped forever with this insane Nazi. Richtofen was obviously about to start, much to your dismay.

You jumped slightly as you felt his leather gloved fingers gently rub over your pussy. You felt him start to dive into your folds and begin slowly stroking and rubbing against your clit, trying to get you wet. You could not help but to grind against the German’s hand. You would rather focus on the pleasure than the aching horrid pain in your hands. Richtofen’s hand moved downwards towards your entrance, two of his fingers achingly slowly pushing into you. Involuntarily you arch your hips some to feel the warm leather stretching feeling deeper. In a lust-driven haste Richtofen jerks his pants and boxers down suddenly, revealing his thick long cock. The German gave his member a few tugs for good measure and locks eyes with you.

“Sorry, I couldn’t prepare you better, but I need to feel you around me.” Richtofen pulls his fingers out of you, leaving you feeling empty and aching for more, yet you did not want to do this. You gulp as the Nazi moves within centimeters of you, lining himself up with the entrance of your pussy. The hot tip of Richtofen’s cock really sobers your mind to understand this is happening. The German thrusts hard into you, stretching you tightly around him. “Fick!” The sudden assault causes you to scream in pain and a slight amount of pleasure. But Richtofen fails to give you a chance to accommodate his size and immediately goes to town, thrusting hard and violently almost like a rabid animal. It was rather apparent the man had not been with anyone for a while with how he was acting.

Richtofen presses his body against yours, sloppily kissing and nipping at your neck. He makes his way up to your lips and grabs your hair, making you embrace with him for a passionate sloppy kiss. He licks at your lips, practically begging for you to open your mouth so he could get your tongue. The mixture of feelings and sensations practically sends your body and mind into a shock and you absentmindedly open your mouth for the German man. He laps at your tongue and immediately starts sucking on it while he moves his hands to grab your hips, securing them tightly in one location. Richtofen slams his hips into yours lustfully, trying to get as deep inside you as possible. He lets out a primal groan as he fucks you even harder into the desk, digging his nails into your thighs and drawing blood.

“What’s your name?” The question catches you off-guard as Richtofen does not miss a beat thrusting balls deep into you.

“I-it’s _______.” The German nods and lets out another grunt. You start to suspect he is close to orgasm, since he is actually bringing you to one too, despite your still slight disapproval, even though it does feel good. The hard smacks of skin meeting signals you are getting closer and closer to cumming yourself. Richtofen buries his face against your neck as his thrusts start becoming more and more erratic. He lets out another moan right as you start to cum. Upon feeling your pussy tighten around his cock and convulse slightly Richtofen can not help but to cum also.

“I-ich liebe dich, _______. Meine Hunde.” Richtofen said as his dick twitched and released a hot pool of his seed inside of you. After he finished he collapsed on top of you, hugging you tightly against him while he catches his breath. After he caught his breath he stood back up and pulled up his pants.

“You can stay here, but your job will be being my dog.” He stated as he quickly yanked the two knives out of your hands. You shouted in pain and held your hands closely to your body until Richtofen held out a hand for you. “Let me clean you up and take care of you, Hunde.” You had not even agreed to stay with him, you assumed that meant you did not have a choice but it did not matter to you since you were going to say yes anyway. Maybe being Richtofen’s dog would be better than you thought it would be…


End file.
